Warrior
by anna-is-my-angel
Summary: Modern AU. Most of the Downton crew are high schoolers just trying to find their way through life. John Bates is the new kid at Downton High School. Mary and Anna are two of its most popular students. John and Anna get along quickly. They find that through heartache, happiness,and bumps along the way, they find that if you truly love someone, you'll have always have their back.
1. Chapter 1

**Hope y'all enjoy. **

**I don't own blah, blah, blah...**

* * *

><p>"Do you have everything?" Margaret Bates asked as she pulled up in front of Downton High School.<p>

"Yes, mum," John Bates answered.

"You have your schedule and your forms you need to turn in, right?"

"Yes, mum," John sighed.

"Hey," Margaret began, looking at John, "I know that this move was hard, but it was for the better. I just couldn't live with you father anymore."

"I know, but did we really have to move to Downton? We could've just moved to the other side of London and still be miles away from dad," John muttered.

"John," Margaret sighed, "I know that you miss London, but it's been two days since we moved, and I didn't want you to miss anymore school."

"It's September, mum," John groaned.

"Yes, and the term started in August. You're just getting here a month and a half after the rest of the students have started."

"Okay, okay, I give in," John surrendered. "Now I really must get going. Classes start in 3 minutes and I want to have time to know where to go."

"Okay, love. Bye. I'll be here to pick you up."

"Bye. Love you."

John followed the other students into the school. When he walked into the doors, he immediately heard loud teenagers. _Now where is the guidance office? _John wondered. John looked around and saw a group of students sitting at the table nearest him, a few feet away. _I'm sure they know,_ John thought. He made his way towards the group of students.

* * *

><p>"Are you telling me you turned down one of the cutest guys in Year 13?" Mary Crawley asked.<p>

Her boyfriend, Matthew Crawley, coughed, signaling that he was right there. Aside from coincidentily sharing the same last name, Mary and Matthew were nothing alike.

"Don't worry about that. I'm saying that for Anna," Mary reassured him.

"Anyway, yes. I just… didn't find him that attractive," Anna Smith answered, "and besides, you already have Matthew, so why are you so worried about me?"

"Maybe because I don't want the most gorgeous girl in Year 13 to die alone," Mary teased.

"I'm not the most gorgeous, and I won't die alone," Anna assured, "I'm just waiting on the right guy to come and sweep me off my feet."

"If I may make a comment," Sybil Crawley, Mary's sister, interjected. "Mary, maybe Anna is waiting until University to get into a relationship because she feels like one in high school won't last."

"Thank you Sybil. That's exactly how I feel," Anna declared.

"Aw, come on, Anna. There has to be at least one guy at this school you like at least a fraction," Mary pleaded.

"Don't tease her," Tom Branson, Sybil's boyfriend, chimed in.

"Well, there is one-"

"Excuse me."

Anna, along with everyone else, stopped and looked at this guy who had interrupted Anna. He certainly didn't look like he went here. And already judging by his accent, he wasn't from here either.

"Yes?" Anna questioned.

"I was just wondering if one of you knew where the guidance office is. I'm new here. I just moved from London."

"Don't you have a map of the school or something?" Mary asked rudely, "They give them out to everyone."

Anna gave her the look they came up with when the other one was being mean, which was always Mary, while Matthew's tactic was nudging her in the ribs. Mary rolled her eyes and stopped talking.

"Sorry about that," Anna apologized, "Um, if you go up those steps and take a left, it's the first door on your left. Just let them know you're new and hand them your schedule. They'll help you from there."

When Anna finished, the bell rang, and everyone started to make their way to class.

"Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to go to class. Welcome to Yorkshire."

"Anna, come on!" Edith Crawley, the second of the three Crawley girls, called as Anna's friends and Joanne, her sister, were standing at the foot of the steps, waiting for her.

"Coming!" Anna exclaimed.

"Hey, thank you!" John roared over the hustle and bustle of students.

Anna turned her head and attempted to wave, but as soon as she put her hand in the air, she was engulfed by a sea of people trying to make their way to class. John pushed his way through the wave of teenagers to go in the way Anna told him to. When he entered, John noticed it was very soundproof, despite having the wall facing the common area made of glass.

"Excuse me," he announced as he approach the front desk where a woman, no younger than 30, raised her head to acknowledge John, "I'm new here. The name is John Bates. Um, I have the forms that you needed."

"Ah, yes. Thank you," the woman nodded, taking the papers. "And if you just wait here, I'm going to need you to sign a few more things."

"Okay," John sighed.

The woman went into a conjoined room and John could hear his named being mentioned. He heard file cabinet drawers being opened and closed. After about 5 minutes, he decided to sit in one of the chairs, the woman still not have come out of the room. When the woman finally came back out, John sat up, but slouched back when she went into the other conjoined room next to the first one. After another 10 minutes, the woman finally came back out, papers in hand.

"Okay John Bates. I have the other papers you need to sign right here," the woman sighed, relieved.

"Okay."

He signed the papers and gave them back to the woman.

"Thank you. Now I'll have Tom lead you to your first class… Tom!" the woman exclaimed.

"Yes?" the boy questioned as he came out of the first conjoined room.

When Tom came out, John immediately recognized him, and vice versa. Tom smiled and waved, while John only half-smiled.

"This is John Bates. He's new. Show him to his first class, please," the woman ordered.

"Yes ma'am. Right this way," Tom gestured to John.

"So, where's your schedule?" Tom asked when they were outside of the door.

"Um, right here," John answered, pulling it out of his backpack.

"Let's see here. First period is AP Chemistry with Mr. Carlisle. That would be room 210. Okay, follow me," Tom ordered as he made his way down the hallway.

John followed him. As Tom led him to his first class, John thought it was too quiet.

"Is there a chance that you know anything about a girl by the name of Anna?" John asked, breaking the silence.

"If you mean Anna Smith, then I sure do. Year 13. Prettiest girl in this school, besides my Sybil, of course. Anna's won every pageant she's been in. Very popular. She's also in band with Sybil."

"Ah," John said, "Changing the subject, are you, by any chance, from Ireland?"

"Yeah. Dublin, to be exact. Could you tell from my accent?" Tom asked.

"Yeah," John answered.

"Ah. I moved to Yorkshire when I was 13. The first person I met was Sybil, and after about 3 months we started dating, and have been ever since. Her father wasn't pleased about 'Sybil's new beau', but luckily her mom helped him see that Sybil's her own person and can make her own decisions."

"Oh."

"Well, here we are," Tom said as they approached his first class.

Tom knocked on the door and entered, Mr. Carlisle stopping his lesson.

"Uh, Mr. Carlisle, this is John Bates. He's new," Tom announced.

"Oh, well then. John Bates, why don't you take the empty seat next to Anna." Mr. Carlisle instructed, gesturing to the girl he talked to earlier. "She doesn't bite," he teased.

John did as he was told and sat in the seat next to Anna. Anna smiled at him as he sat down next to her. He couldn't believe how beautiful she was. She had the most gorgeous blonde hair that stopped about mid-waist, with eyes a beautiful cerulean blue. She was definitely a beauty.

* * *

><p>"Anna, come on, we're going to be late for Mr. Carlisle, and you know how he feel about lateness," Mary fussed as she grabbed Anna's wrist.<p>

"You know, you didn't have to be so mean to that boy earlier," Anna said as she pulled her hand away.

Matthew kissed Mary goodbye and she turned to Anna and they started walking to class.

"I'm sorry, but he interrupted you," Mary argued.

"Well next time, let me answer for myself. And besides, it wasn't that big a deal. He was new and didn't know where to go."

"Whatever," Mary muttered.

"Changing the subject, your birthday is in two weeks. And if I know anything about Mary Crawley, I know that she throws the most awesome birthday parties." Anna laughed.

"Ha-ha, very funny. As a matter of fact, I am having a party. It'll be Saturday from seven to midnight. You, Gwen, and Jo can stay the night. Everyone else was invited a month ago."

"And Daisy?" Anna asked about her band friend in Year 12.

"Yes, even Daisy," Mary answered. Anna and Mary continued talking until they got to their class and sat in their seats. They started up again for another 5 minutes until Mr. Carlisle made his presence known to the class.

"Okay, class. Let's start the day, shall we?"

About ten minutes later, Tom knocked and walked into the room, John in tow.

"Uh, Mr. Carlisle, this is John Bates. He's new," Tom announced.

"Oh, well then. John Bates, why don't you take the empty seat next to Anna," Mr. Carlisle ordered.

Anna smiled and waved, missing the other comment he made. Something about biting. John sat in the seat next to her. Anna smiled at him as Mr. Carlisle kept teaching. Anna leaned in closer to him and he followed suit.

"How are you holding up?" She whispered, "I hope Tom didn't bore you. He tends to talk about himself and Sybil a lot."

"Oh no, he was fine. I'm just glad to know another Irish person."

"You're Irish?" Anna asked.

"Well, Irish decent, and my grandmother was from Scotland, so I'm part Scottish too."

"That's cool. I'm Anna, by the way," she informed. Anna sat back up in her seat and listened as Mr. Carlisle taught.

John moved back in his seat and tried to listen, but his mind kept thinking about Anna. She was, by far, the prettiest girl he'd ever seen. _I hope we have more classes together, _John thought. After what seemed like forever, the bell rang, signaling for them to go to their second class. Anna walked to his side of the desk while he was putting stuff into his backpack. Mary gave Anna a look that said _don't worry about him, come on. _Anna shot Mary another look that said _no, I'm helping him. _Mary sighed, and waited. Anna knelt down so that she and John were eye level. Anna helped John put things in his backpack.

"Hey, um, you can walk with me and Mary. We can help you know where to go." Anna suggested when they were done. They got to their feet and walked to the door.

"Thanks," John said as they made their way out of the classroom.

"So, where are you going to next?" Anna asked when she, Mary, and John made their way down the hallway.

"Uh," John said as he pulled out his schedule out of his backpack. "AP History with Mr. Carson."

"Really? Me too!" Anna exclaimed. "Hold on, let me see your schedule."

"Okay." John obeyed and handed Anna his schedule.

"Let's see here. Mr. Carson for 2nd, 3rd is Ms. Bunting for Calculus AB, Mr. Clarkson for Health for 4th, Mrs. Crawley, that's Mary's mum, for AP Literature for 5th, and Ms. MacClare for AV Technology for 6th. We have every class together except for two, 4th and 6th. I have Theater 2 with Mrs. Moorsum for 4th and Mr. Ross for Band for 6th." Anna informed.

"Great! I could really use someone to show me where to go."

"Well, you're in luck. You also have every class with Mary. Except for 6th."

"Yay." Mary said sarcastically.

"Mary!" Anna exclaimed, lightly punching Mary in the shoulder. "That was rude!"

"Oh no, it's fine," John laughed.

"I'm sorry about her. She's just afraid I might replace her. Which I won't," Anna assured, followed by Mary rolling her eyes.

"No worries," John chuckled. He and Anna talked until they got to Mr. Carson's classroom.

"Good morning Miss Smith, Miss Crawley," Mr. Carson boomed when they entered his room.

"Good morning, Mr. Carson," Anna and Mary chorused.

"And who is this?" Mr. Carson asked when he saw John.

"This is John Bates. It's his first day," Anna explained.

"Yeah, I moved from London," John confirmed.

"Nice to meet you, Mr. Bates. You will find that there is nothing but the utmost respect in this classroom. I call everyone by their last name, in case you weren't aware. Anyway, you may take a seat. Class is about to begin."

Anna, John, and Mary took their seats. Anna sat next to Mary, while John sat behind Anna.

"Now, I assume that everyone got their assignments yesterday, unless I have been notified otherwise," Mr. Carson spoke. "I will give you today to work on it. After today, we are starting a new lesson, so you will have to work on it at home."

"Yes, Mr. Carson," The class answered in unison.

"The assignment is due in one week. Mr. Bates, may I see you at my desk, please?"

"Yes, Mr. Carson." John replied. John approached Mr. Carson's desk.

"You are new here, Mr. Bates, so you don't know what we've been learning, as you need that to do the assignment. So, I won't make you do it. We start learning about The History of the Aristocracy tomorrow, so you can pick up with us then." Mr. Carson whispered.

"Yes, Mr. Carson," John nodded. He returned to his seat, met by the stares of Anna and Mary.

"What was that about?" Anna asked.

"Just that he wasn't going to make me do it," John answered.

"Lucky," Mary muttered.

"Ease up, Mary. He hasn't been here to even know about it." Anna defended. Anna and Mary returned to working on their assignments. John pulled out his sketch book and started drawing. Anna turned around and noticed his drawing.

"I didn't know you could draw," Anna admired.

"Yeah. I mostly draw people. Right now I'm drawing me and a couple of my buddies from London."

"I draw too. Mary always gets mad because she says she can't even draw stick people right," Anna joked.

"It's true," Mary sassed. "Anna's drawings look so realistic, it's crazy. She's the best bloody drawer around, I swear."

"Mary, stop," Anna blushed.

"May I see your drawings?" John asked.

"Sure, although they're not that good," Anna stated. She pulled out her own sketch book. It was bigger than John's, and looked like it had been used for many years. Anna showed John some of her most recent drawings, and John's mouth practically fell to the floor. Anna was most definitely the best drawer around. It was like someone had taken a picture and added an effect to make it look like it had been drawn. Most were of Anna and her friends; some were of her role models. He could spot a couple of American celebrities in there too.

"Wow! You're really good!" John marveled.

"Thanks," Anna murmured.

"Told you," Mary commented.

Anna and Mary returned to their assignments; John returned to his sketch book. He missed London, but London didn't have Anna. He had known here less than even half a day, and he already knew he would get along with her. He was sure they would have a great friendship.

* * *

><p>"So not only are you an amazing drawer, you're also a math genius," John exclaimed while he, Anna, and Mary made their way to their 5th class. John had not gotten a chance to talk to Anna after 3rd ended, as she explained that they went in opposite directions, much to John's chagrin.<p>

"Math has always come easy to me. I don't know why, really. I guess it just does," Anna explained.

"I'm just glad that we eat lunch in this class," Mary said. "The less I have to spend time with my mom, the better."

"You're mum isn't that bad. I think me and Jo have spent more time at your house than our own," Anna defended. They made their way to Cora's class, and had to explain again that John was new. John also found out that Tom, Gwen, and Matthew were also in this class. John followed Anna and Mary when they made their way to their friends. Gwen invited John to sit with them. He found out that they practically owned that side of the classroom, facing the door instead of the board like the other students.

John discovered that Mrs. Crawley was a very nice person from the US, as she didn't have a British accent. About 20 minutes after class started, the bell rang, signaling for the students to go to lunch. John followed Anna and her friends. When they got to the lunch room, John remembered that he forgot to get money for lunch, so he followed Anna, Gwen, and Mary to their lunch table, where they were met by Edith, Michael, Sybil, Dan, Gwen's boyfriend, and Jo, he presumed, as Jo looked a lot like Anna, although he could tell that Jo was taller by at least 5 inches. Anna sat down, and patted the seat next to her, gesturing for John to sit next to her. He obeyed. Gwen sat on the other side of Anna, with Jo across from her. By the time the rest of the boys got back with the school's lunch, John ended up sitting next to Sybil and across from Mary.

"So John," Sybil started, "Anna tells me you moved from London."

"Yes," John confirmed.

"What's London like?" Jo asked.

"It's really busy, I can tell you that much," John chuckled. "Um, I grew up there my whole life, so it wasn't anything to me. Me and my buddies would always go to my mum's café after school and watch a Manchester United game when they were in season."

"No way!" Tom exclaimed. "We go for Manchester United, too!" Tom gestured to him, Matthew, and Michael. "Dan doesn't really go for sports," he informed about Gwen's boyfriend. Gwen agreed by shaking her head.

As soon as Gwen made her gesture, a weird looking kid came up to their table. The gang stopped what they were doing and looked at him with glares and death stares.

"You look pretty today, Anna," the kid commented. There was just something about him that didn't sit right with John.

"Go away, Alex, you creep. You'll never have a shot with Anna," Mary snarled. "She's too good for you. Now get lost." The rest of the group murmured in agreement, except for Anna, who just sat there,looking uncomfortable.

"I swear to God, you guys will regret being mean to me," Alex warned.

"Well, we'll stop being mean when you stop trying to flirt with Anna," Jo snapped. Alex muttered something and went away. John turned to Anna.

"What was that about?" John asked.

"He's been like that since we were 13. He's never been able to take a hint," Anna explained.

"Oh," John noted.

"Anyway, what brought you to London, John?" Anna asked.

"My mum and dad got divorced and my mum found a job as an assistant manager at Carol's Coffee and Cakes," John explained. "I can take you all to visit sometime if you want," he offered. The rest of the group exchanged silent glances and took him up on that offer. "Great. If you want, you can all come tomorrow," John said.

"Tomorrow," Anna agreed, along with the rest of the group.

After about 10 more minutes, they had to leave to go back to class. On the way there, John accidentally grazed Anna's hand, but quickly pulled away, afraid of what her reaction would be. To his relief, Anna smiled and, much to his surprise, took her hand in his. Anna rested her head on his shoulders. His first day and he already had a girlfriend. But just to be sure, he gave Anna a look that asked _are you sure? _

"Yes," Anna answered. They got back to class and finished the rest of the school day.

* * *

><p>"Hey, sweetie, how was school?" Margaret asked as John hopped in the car.<p>

"It was alright, I guess. I made a few friends."

"Already? That's great." Margaret said.

"Yeah. I think I'm going to like Downton," John stated. He was really going to like Downton.

* * *

><p><strong>My first chapter, folks. Hope y'all liked it! I'm not from the UK, so if any of that was incorrect, please let me know and I will gladly change it. All restaurants and stores are completely fictional. <strong>**I know that them becoming a couple happened rather quick, but that's how it happened between two of my friends. In case you were wondering why Anna is in band, it's because I'm a band geek. Reviews are greatly appreciated.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Rating has been bumped up to M because of this chapter.**

**I don't own...**

* * *

><p>"Hey John! Over here!" Anna exclaimed. She and John had officially been going out for two weeks. Each one had met the other's parents, but John's mom was more accepting than Anna's parents. John found his way to their table, sitting down next to Anna. Mary had finally given in and had accepted John as a part of their group. John gave Anna a kiss on the cheek.<p>

"Hey, John. How's it going?" Mary asked. "Still coming to the party in two weeks, right?"

"Good." John answered. "And yes, I am. How are you?"

"Well. Mama is still on to me because she thinks I cheated off of Anna on our test yesterday." Mary snarled.

"You did!" Anna exclaimed, laughing. "I could see you looking at my paper. You're lucky you're one of my best friends and I covered for you. Really Mary? You've never made higher than a 70 on one of your mum's tests, and suddenly you make an 85?" Anna chuckled.

"What? I purposely missed a few!" Mary defended.

"Yeah. Okay." Anna chortled. "You could actually try this thing called studying, Mary. Lots of people do it."

"That's easy for you to say, Miss I-Make-One-Hundreds-On-Every-Test. Everything comes easy to you." Mary retorted.

"I'll even help you if you need it." Anna offered. "You're really smart, Mary. You just have to put in the effort and you could be making really good grades. You know you have to work harder than other kids."

"You sound like my mum. And I know I have to work harder. Sometimes I do. " Mary stated. When she finished talking, the bell rang, people going their respective ways. Anna and John held each other's hands on the way to class.

"Ready for Mr. Richard's test?" Anna asked Mary and John when they were in their desks.

"No." Mary said, while John replied the opposite.

"This goes back to what I said earlier, Mary. Study." Anna said.

"I know, but I just didn't want to."

Anna sighed and rolled her eyes. Mr. Richard started the day and handed everyone their tests. Anna could hear Mary sigh and thought she even heard a sniffle coming from her. Bless her heart; Mary had never been the smartest Crawley daughter. She had been diagnosed with Dyslexia when she was 7. Ever since, Mary's had to work extra hard do half as well as everybody else.

Thank God she met Anna when they were just 3 years old. The Crawley's were going Christmas shopping and Anna had accidentally run into Mary while she and Gwen were playing, as Anna and Gwen's families went Christmas shopping together as a tradition. Anna had quickly apologized, while Mary had not. Anna and Gwen got to meet Mary's parents and Edith, who had just turned one. Sybil would be born 7 months from then. Cora and Robert had made Mary apologize, and even then it didn't sound sincere. Anna forgave her and after that, they just seemed to see each other everywhere, and were always in the same classes since they started primary school. When Mary found out about her Dyslexia, Anna and Gwen helped her with school, always coming over to her house to help Mary study for tests and with homework. Since Cora had made Mary take advanced classes since she could, Mary didn't know what she would do if Anna hadn't of accidentally run into her all those years ago.

* * *

><p>"So, what did you make?" Anna asked when they were on their way to Mr. Carson's class. "Please tell me you made at least a 75."<p>

"I didn't make a 75." Mary sighed. "I made a 68. My mum's going to murder me!"

"It's okay, Mary. We have your back." John comforted.

"Thank you, John." Mary replied. They talked the rest of the way to Mr. Carson's room, making plans about Mary's party. It was to be in two weeks and almost the whole school was invited, except for some who didn't like Mary and vice versa. The Crawley girls always threw the best parties in Downton, as they were a rich family. Mary was turning 18, following Anna who had turned 18 a week before school started, and two months before Gwen, who would turn 18 that November.

As they sat through Mr. Carson's lesson, John noticed Anna pulling out her sketch book. He saw that Anna had drawn quite a few pictures of them together. His favorite one was one where Anna had drawn herself laying in John's lap, him holding her waist and her resting her head on his chest, sleeping. He noticed that Anna had drawn her arms on top of his and his face in her hair, smiling, also sleeping. When Anna saw that John had seen the picture, she blushed and quickly put her sketch book away. John smiled and showed her his favorite picture that he drew of them. She had wrapped her legs around his waist, him holding her waist so she wouldn't lean too far back. Her eyes were closed and she had her arms outstretched to the sky. He was looking at her, smiling. Anna smile when she saw it and kissed her pointer and middle finger and pressed them to his cheek.

When they got to lunch, that weird Alex kid tried to make another advance on Anna, unsuccessfully. There just wasn't something right about that guy.

"Great party, Mary, as always." Anna told Mary. The day of the party had finally come. Mary had a DJ playing all kinds of songs. Anna recognized a couple of songs by Ed Sheeran and Adele, and she and John had slow danced to Nightingale by Demi Lovato. Anna and Daisy talked for a little while and when Livin' On A Prayer by Bon Jovi played, they became the life of the party.

"Thanks." Mary replied. "I'm just glad my mom still let me have it. Are you having fun? I saw you and John dancing. He could use some lessons." she teased.

"I would continue dancing, but my head hurts. I think I'll just go into your room for a bit." Anna informed.

"Okay. See you later."

Anna went up the three flights of stairs it took to get from the living room to the second story, where the girls' rooms, their bathrooms, and their old play room were, which they now used as their own little living room. Anna made her way to Mary's room, but stopped dead in her tracks. Alex Green. He had the dumbest smirk on his face.

"Alex? But, wha-"

"What am I doing here? Simple. I waited outside until a rather large crowd showed up and got in with them and went up here in hopes that I could get you alone, and I see that my mission was successful, because now I get to do what I've been waiting to do for so long." Alex grinned devilishly. Anna tried to run, but Alex caught her by her shirt and carried her to Mary's bathroom. He threw her down, knocking the breath out of her. He locked the door behind him and started tearing off Anna's shirt. Anna tried to fight back, but Alex held her arms down with his knees. When Alex had torn off the rest of Anna's clothes and undergarments, he took his clothes off until they were both naked. He punched Anna a few more times and slammed her against the counter top, not giving her the ability to scream. Alex pressed kisses starting at her thigh and going on to her breasts, all the while Anna kicking and screaming, but was drowned out by the loud music. He spread Anna's legs open and slid himself into her, able to use his hand to cover her mouth and hold her down on the floor. No one could hear her screams.

After 10 minutes of pure torture, Alex decided he was done and left Anna there after he reclothed himself and left the bathroom. Anna, sobbing, found one of Mary's darker colored robes hanging on the door, not wanting the blood to show. Anna left her ripped up clothes in there and made her way into Mary's room with great difficulty, as her ribs were badly damaged, which caused it to hurt when she breathed, and there were bruises and scratches all over her body. When Anna made it to Mary's room, she got to the end of Mary's bed and decided to stay there. She looked at the clock and realized it was only 11:15. Mary's party wouldn't end until midnight and they still had to clean up, which would take about half an hour, so all Anna could do was lay there, crying, and wait for Mary to find her.

* * *

><p>"Bye, everyone, thanks for coming!" Mary shouted as the last of her guests had left. Since Gwen had to leave early due to her grandmother having to need help at home, that left Anna as the only non-family member left. John made it just outside the door and turned around, his face looking concerned.<p>

"Hey, Mary, will you check on Anna for me? I just want to know that she's okay. Call me when you get the chance, Thanks!" John requested as he made his way to his car, shouting as he got farther away.

"Will do!" Mary roared as John drove away.

Mary made her way up the stairs. "Hey mum. I'm going to check on Anna." she informed.

"Okay, sweetie." Cora replied from the kitchen.

Mary got to the top of the stairs and went into her, Sybil, and Edith's living room. She found Edith reading and Sybil playing Call of Duty 3. "Hey, guys, have you seen Anna?" Mary asked.

"No. I thought she was downstairs with you." Edith answered. Sybil just shook her head.

Mary grunted and made her way to her room. When she opened the door, her jaw dropped to the floor. Anna laid there, beaten, on the floor, sobbing.

"Ohmigod!" Mary shouted. She rushed to help Anna up. Edith and Sybil went to see what the commotion was about.

"What the- Ohmigod! Anna!" Sybil exclaimed. "Mama!"

"What? What is it?" Cora questioned as she walked up the stairs.

"It's Anna! She's been hurt!"

Cora's pace quickened and she went into Mary's room. When she saw Anna and the full violence that had happened, she quickly led Anna to Mary's bathroom. When they got there, they found bottles on the floor, spilled containers of foundation, and so forth, but the most disturbing thing was the blood on the floor rug and Anna's torn clothes.

"Sybil, Edith, please leave. And Edith, please throw this rug in the trash." Cora ordered. The girls obeyed, Edith taking the floor rug, leaving Anna, Mary, and Cora.

"Anna, sweetie, what happened?" Cora asked gently.

"A-A-Alex-he-he-wa-was-here and he r-ra-ra…" Anna choked, sobbing.

"Anna, did this boy rape you?" Cora asked.

"Yes." Anna sobbed.

"Oh, my poor girl. I'm so sorry. Here, let's get you cleaned up. I promise that if this is too awkward, I don't have to stay." Cora suggested.

"N-No. Pl-Please. Stay." Anna stuttered.

Cora helped Anna out of the robe, seeing exactly what Alex did to her. Mary ran the bath, making sure it was warm enough. Cora and Mary helped Anna into the tub, Cora using a sponge and water to clean Anna's wounds where it bled. Cora stopped when she saw ones on Anna's breasts. She handed the sponge to Anna, and she and Mary combed and washed Ann's hair. Cora took the sponge away when she noticed Anna scrubbing too hard, creating red marks on her skin.

When they were done, they helped Anna out of the tub and drained the water, seeing that the blood had turned the water pink. Cora handed Anna a towel, who wrapped herself in it. Mary went into her room and handed Anna her overnight bag. Anna put the clothes from the bag on, including the undergarments. Anna went to pick up her clothes that Alex tore off, causing her to sob more. Cora took the clothes from Anna.

"These will go on the trash." Cora declared. As Cora went downstairs, Mary took Anna to her room. Anna laid herself on one side of the bed facing the wall.

"Do you want me to stay?" Mary asked.

"Yes." Anna whispered.

"Alright. I'll sleep in the chair."

"No, you don't have to. I'll sleep in the chair." Anna offered.

"How about I sleep on one side of the bed and you on the other." Mary suggested.

"Alright." Anna agreed.

Mary got on the other side of the bed and faced the opposite direction of Anna. "Are you alright?" Mary asked.

"I would lie and say yes, but I can't. I just feel so dirty." Anna sobbed.

"But you're not." Mary argued sympathetically. They both sat up and Mary hugged Anna. "You're not. This is not your fault. It was _his _fault for attacking you. You are innocent." Mary assured. "Do you want us to take you to the doctor or the police? It's not a school night."

"No." Anna said as she pulled away from Mary. "It's too humiliating."

"Okay. We don't have to." Mary said, when a text popped up on her phone. "I got a text from John." Mary informed, reading it. "He wants to know how you are."

"Just say that I'm fine. I had a headache, but I'm fine now." Anna cried.

"Are you sure? Because I can tell him-"

"Just say that I had a headache, but I'm better now." Anna ordered through gritted teeth.

"Okay, okay. I will." Mary obeyed.

_Anna's fine. She had a headache earlier, but she's fine now. She's spending the night, so you don't have to worry about her. She's okay._

_- Mary _

"I just texted him." Mary told her.

"Thank you." Anna said.

A few minutes later, Cora came back to Mary's room. "How are you holding up?" Cora asked.

"Fine." Anna replied.

Cora sat on the bed and put her hands on Anna's shoulders, rubbing her arms. "Are you going to tell your parents?" Cora asked.

Anna shook her head violently. "No!" she exclaimed.

"But they're your parents." Cora reminded.

"I don't care! I'm not telling them."

"What about John?"

"No! No one can know! And him least of all!" she sniffled. "I'm not good enough for him! Not now."

"But what about-" Mary started.

"Don't you see? I'm soiled! People will start calling me names! I can't do this!" Anna cried. She broke.

"Yes you can, Anna." Mary reassured. "You are strong enough to pull through this_._"

"You're just saying that." Anna grimaced. "You know it's not true." Anna buried her face into Cora's neck, sobbing. Cora embraced her, assuring her everything would be alright.

* * *

><p>"Anna. Anna!" John called after her when she saw him and walked away. She had been avoiding him all day. It had been two days since her attack. The weekend was over and there was no avoiding him now. Her phone kept buzzing with texts from him Sunday and the day they got back. John finally caught up with her and took her wrist, to which she quickly pulled away. "Anna, look at me." John pleaded. "Please. You've been avoiding me all weekend, and today you show up with bruises and scratches on you. What happened?" he asked.<p>

"I can't tell you." she whimpered.

"You can't or you won't?" John asked gently.

"I can't!" Anna exclaimed, catching the attention of a few passer-by's. She pulled away and ran to the bathroom. She found a stall and started dry-heaving. She couldn't escape. She was a prisoner, and would be forever.

* * *

><p><strong>One Month Later<strong>

"I don't know if I can do this." Anna admitted. She, Cora, Gwen, Jo, and Mary were at the doctor's office. Anna had been throwing up for a week and had missed her course, which should've happened two weeks earlier. Anna was afraid that her worst fear was about to come true, but Cora wanted to take her to the doctor's to make sure.

"Anna Smith?" a nurse called out.

Anna, Mary, Gwen, Jo, and Cora stood up and followed the nurse to a room.

"Have a seat." the nurse offered.

Anna sat in the patient chair, while Cora, Jo, and Mary sat in the other chairs. Gwen leaned against the wall, biting her nail. The nurse closed the door and left.

"I'm nervous." Anna admitted.

"You're doing great, Anna." Cora assured.

They heard a knock on the door and a young woman entered. "You must be Anna." she inquired.

"Yes." Anna confirmed.

"Alright. We're going to need to perform a couple of tests and get a urine sample. You're going to need to change into this." the doctor said, holding up a hospital gown.

"Alright." Anna agreed. She changed into the hospital gown and sat back on the chair.

"Okay then, you're going to follow me to our examination room. This will only take a few minutes."

"Okay." Anna nodded. She followed the woman to the room she talked about, leaving Cora and Mary in the room. They sat there, still as stone, hoping for good news. About 20 minutes later, Anna came back, followed by the doctor.

"Now, if you'll just wait here. We're going to run the tests and see if you are, in fact, pregnant. You can change back into your regular clothes." the woman stated. When she closed the door behind her, Anna broke into sobs.

"Anna, it's okay. We'll be here to support you no matter what." Gwen assured.

"Really?" Anna choked.

"Yes." Cora replied. Anna took her hand, letting out a little smile. After what seemed like a year, the doctor came back. Everyone sat up a little straighter.

"Okay, Anna Smith. Your tests all came back positive. Congratulations. You're going to have a child; it looks like by next July. And because you're young, there's a less chance that anything will be wrong with your baby. I will meet you at the front desk to schedule your 10-week checkup." the woman explained.

Anna held back the tears and lightly nodded her head, forcing a smile to come out. The girls and Cora followed the doctor to the reception desk. They scheduled the appointment and left. As soon as they were in Cora's car and out of sight, Anna wracked into sobs again.

"Anna, I'm so sorry." Gwen spoke.

"I can't do this. I can't be a mum! What will John say? What will my parents say? My life is ruined!" Anna stammered.

"Anna, I promise, you will get through this." Gwen promised. "We'll all help you. Even John. If you give him a chance. You haven't spoken a word to him for a month and a half. He's worried about you."

"Is he really? Once he finds out about my being pregnant, he'll never want to see me again." Anna insisted.

"You don't know that." Jo said.

"Don't I? How am I supposed to go up to John and say 'Hey, I'm pregnant with my rapist's baby'? And what about after the baby's born, huh? What then?"

"So you are keeping it? Because you never mentioned anything about it." Cora questioned.

"Yes, I'm keeping it. I'm _not _killing it, and just because John won't love this baby doesn't mean I don't. I'll raise this baby on my own." Anna declared, putting a hand to her stomach.

"Anna, don't say that. John loves you very much. I've seen the way he's looked at you this past month in my class. He's genuinely concerned, Anna." Cora chimed in. "I know that he'll help you raise this baby. And so will we."

"For real? You'll all help?" Anna asked.

"Yes." Mary, Jo, and Gwen chorused.

"And John will too, if you explain the situation to him." Gwen said.

"You're not alone, Anna. We're there for you. We'll help you." Jo vowed.

* * *

><p><em>There's something I really need to tell you. Meet me after school. I'm sorry for avoiding you yesterday and all the other times, but you'll know why when I tell you. I love you, you know. I've never stopped loving you.<em>

_-Your Girlfriend 3_

"What is it you wanted to tell me?" John asked. They were standing outside his car.

"Um, this is, uh, really hard to say." Anna choked. "You, uh, know when we were at Mary's party, right?"

"Yes."

"Well, uh, re-reme-member when sh-she, uh, texted you?" Anna cried. She couldn't look John in the face. It was too hard. "W-well, she was r-right about the headache part, b-but not about th-the f-fine part."

"What do you mean?" John asked.

"Well," Anna inhaled and exhaled, "I was going to Mary's bathroom for aspirin, but Alex was at the door. I tried to run, but he grabbed my waist and dragged me to her bathroom and…and…" Anna sobbed. She couldn't finish the sentence. It was too painful.

John sighed and pulled Anna into his embrace. He knew. She knew he knew. There was no hiding it now.

"I'm pregnant." Anna wept.

"Oh, my darling, why didn't you tell me? This doesn't change a thing." John declared.

"It doesn't?" Anna sniffled.

"It doesn't. I will be here for you and the baby. Don't you worry." he reassured. "Now, let's go to my mum's café. I'll explain the situation to her."

"Okay." Anna whispered.

When Anna and John entered the café together, the rest of the gang was already there. They stopped what they were doing and stared at John and Anna. Mary looked nervous and was tapping her foot rather loudly against the floor. John and Anna sat down, puzzled looks on their faces.

"I told them!" Mary confessed. They were the only ones in the café, so no one could hear them except Margaret.

"Mary! Why? Why would you do that!? They didn't know about the baby or.._._the other thing! I can't believe you told them!" Anna shouted

"I'm sorry, Anna! But what was I supposed to do? You can't hide being pregnant! And you still have half of the bruises from the…'you know what.' "

Anna gasped. She got up from her chair and tried to lunge at Mary, but John and Gwen held her back. The rest got up from the table and backed away.

"Anna, calm down." Gwen commanded.

When Anna realized what had happened, she calmed down and sobbed into John's chest. She turned to Mary with tear stains on her cheek. "I am so sorry." Anna whispered. "I don't know what came over me."

Mary went over to Anna and hugged her. "It's okay. I forgive you. It's probably pregnancy hormones."

"Who's pregnant?"

The group turned around and saw Margaret at the counter. She had arched eyebrows. Anna retreated behind John and started crying again.

"Um, mum, uh…uh." John stuttered.

"I am." Anna announced, stepping out from behind John.

"Anna-"

"John, I'm alright. I can do this. I am, Ms. Margaret." Anna informed, turning to face her. "But not by John. I was…attacked. So don't blame him. It's not his fault."

Margaret just stood there, tears in her eyes. "Oh, Anna. Why didn't you let me know? I want to help."

"You do?" Anna asked.

"Yes. I do."

"Oh, thank you, Ms. Margaret! Thank you!" Anna bawled.

"See, Anna? All these people want to help you. Including me." John said, gesturing to everyone in the room. "You won't be alone, Anna. I promise."

* * *

><p><strong>Don't hate me! I promise it will get better! Bear with me, now!<br>**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3, y'all! I'm having a bit of writer****'s block, so the next chapter might not be posted for a few weeks at most. I'll try to post the next one as soon as it passes. Reviews are greatly appreciated!**

**If I owned DA, Banna would've had at least 2 kids by now, but unfortunately, that luxury goes to Julian Fellowes.**

* * *

><p><em>The nightmares wouldn't stop. Nightmares that he would come back. Nightmares that he would do it again. They just wouldn't stop. She'd wake up in a cold sweat, John embracing her and kissing her, telling her everything would be all right, then she'd really wake up and realize that it was all a dream. It would be all right. But would it? Would it ever be all right? Would she ever be okay, knowing that the baby growing inside her would forever be a constant reminder of what happened? Would she?<em>

* * *

><p>Anna and John stood in front of her parents. It had been two days since that fiasco at the café. Anna had promised to tell her parents, so she and John decided to tell her parents during the week. Joanne held Anna's hand for support. "Um, uh, mum, dad. I have something I need to tell you." Silence befell upon them. "As you know, I went to Mary's party about a month ago. I had a headache and…and…I can't do it." she sobbed.<p>

"You're doing good, Anna. We're right here." Jo assured.

"Okay." Anna breathed. "I…had a headache, so I went upstairs to get some aspirin. But…there was a boy standing in front of the door. I tried to run, but he caught me and dragged me into the bathroom, where…he…" Anna choked back sobs. The more she had to repeat the story, the more painful it became. "He…he…he raped me and…and…I'm pregnant." Anna finished quickly. She turned her head down, afraid of what her parents would say, but there was only silence. After what fell like forever, her father uttered two simple words to destroy her whole world.

"Get out."

"What?" Anna asked, shocked.

"Papa!" Joanne gasped.

"_Get out!_ I will _not _have my daughter come in here and get pregnant!"

"But dad, it wasn't her fault!" Joanne protested.

"I don't believe it for a second! Get out of this house! You have one hour to pack your things and never come back!"

"Mama, help us!" Joanne pleaded.

"Allen, at least let her keep and pay for her car." Phyllis Smith reasoned.

"All right, but _she's _paying for it!" Allen Smith exclaimed. He turned to Anna. "Do not expect any more money from us. You are on your own."

Anna nodded, clutching her stomach and sobbing.

"Your hour starts now."

"Goodbye, Anna. I love you. You will always be my sister. I'll see you in school tomorrow." Jo said as John and Anna were packing her things in her car. Anna put one of her bags in the car and hugged Jo.

"I love you too. Come by and visit us sometime." Anna offered.

"Will do."

Anna's twin siblings, Brendan and Michelle, came out of the house and hugged Anna.

"Bye, Anna! I love you!" Michelle declared.

"Love you too, kiddo. Be the best 10-year-old you can be. You too, Brendan." Anna laughed.

"Yes, Anna!" Brendan replied.

"Jo, please tell William that I love him." Anna ordered Jo about their 4-year-old brother, the youngest Smith child.

"Okay. Oh, and Anna?"

"Yeah."

"If you ever need anything, or just want to spend time together, just give me a call. I'll be there."

"Thank you, Jo. Bye."

"Bye, Anna."

The Smith siblings watched as Anna and John got in her car. Anna drove away, waving goodbye to her siblings and her whole life. After 10 minutes of driving, they arrived at Margaret's flat. They got out of the car and Anna opened the trunk of her car, revealing the 5 bags she had packed. John took her two large rolling suitcases and her large duffle bag and Anna took the last two medium-large duffle bags. She closed the trunk and caught up with John. They made their way toward the door, where they were greeted by Margaret.

"Anna, my darling, let me take your bags." Margaret offered.

"I'm okay, Ms. Margaret. I won't hurt the baby." Anna promised.

"Okay. Well, now that you're here, I have a question to ask."

"Yes?" Anna questioned.

"Would you rather share a room with John, or have your own room? We have a spare." Margaret offered.

John and Anna stopped and looked at each other. After exchanged glances, they came to a decision.

"I'm fine with sharing a room with John."

"Okay then. Let me show you where to put your bags."

Margaret led Anna to John's room. Anna and John set her bags down on the floor. Anna rubbed her lower back. John noticed and went over to her. He massaged her lower back and Anna sighed with relief.

"Thank you. My back was starting to ache." Anna admitted.

"It's because you were lifting those heavy bags. Promise me you'll let me do the heavy lifting from now on. Okay, babe?"

"Okay."

After John and Anna had gotten showers and changed into their pajamas, Anna laid wrapped in John's arms, sleeping. Margaret came in to check on them, but found them sleeping. She smiled and went to bed.

"Anna. Anna, wake up, love. We have to go to school." John whispered.

"Ugh." Anna mumbled into her pillow. "Do I have to?"

"Well, if you want to get a good education and go to university, then yes." John teased.

"Oh, fine. But only if I get a good morning kiss." Anna proposed.

"All right." John sighed. Their lips collided, but John pulled away after a few seconds. "Is that okay?" he asked.

"It was." Anna replied.

"Now, we need to get ready. We have to leave in 30 minutes." John informed.

* * *

><p>25 minutes later, after a spell of morning sickness, Anna and John got in his truck and he drove them to school, making a stop at Anna's old home to pick Jo up, which was agreed to become a routine. Anna, Jo, and John got to school and were met by the group. Anna sat with Gwen on her right and John on her left, with Jo across from her.<p>

"Hey." Gwen said.

"Hey." Anna replied back.

"We heard about what happened with your parents. Jo texted us last night." Mary informed.

"Sorry, Anna." Jo apologized, looking at her lap.

"It's okay, Jo. I'm fine, really. I am." Anna insisted. "John's mother is letting me stay with them, which I thought was very kind." she complimented, smiling at John.

"Brendan and Michelle miss you. William is still too young to understand, but everyone they miss you." Jo told her. "It's not the same without you. I don't have my older sister to brag about how much taller I am than her." she teased.

"I bet you do, don't you? Anyway, I felt awful this morning." Anna complained.

"She had some morning sickness." John said.

"Are you alright, Anna?" Sybil asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I suspect I'll start showing in a few months. I have to go for my 3-month checkup in a few weeks, so _that _should be fun." Anna sighed.

"When's the baby due?" Edith asked.

"Sometime during next August."

Before anyone could say anything else, the school bully, Thomas Barrow, and his 'accomplice', Phyllis Baxter, overheard and walked over to their table. "Well, well. It looks like Anna Smith's got a bun in the oven, hasn't she?" he smirked.

"Leave her alone, Thomas." Phyllis pleaded.

"Shut it, Baxter."

"What do you want, Thomas?" Mary scowled.

"Oh, nothing. Just that when everyone finds out that Little Miss Good Girl over here turns out to be a slut, no one in this school will touch her with a ten-foot pole." Thomas cackled.

"What do you have against her, Barrow?" Matthew growled.

"Oh, nothing, but when _Lady Mary Crawley's _reputation is ruined by associating with her, no one will bat an eye. I always knew she was privileged, but how privileged will she be when it turns out that her best friend is a whore?"

"Do _not_ talk about my girlfriend like that." John ordered, rising from his seat. "Or I will make sure you won't be able to."

"Let's just go, Thomas." Phyllis requested. "Leave them alone." Thomas grunted and left. _I'm sorry, _Phyllis mouthed.

The group turned to look at Anna, who was on the verge of tears. "Are you okay, Anna?" John asked, rubbing her upper arms. She shook her head.

"No." she whimpered. She never would be.

* * *

><p>"I just want to lay in bed forever." Anna sighed as she fell backward on their bed. "I could hear everyone talking about me. Thomas just won't mind his own business."<p>

"I know, love. I just want to know what Barrow has against us." John wondered.

"_Nothing._ That's what's weird. He has _nothing _against us. He just wants to make me miserable." Anna ranted.

"Well, it'll do us no good worrying about it now. Why don't you get a good night's sleep, we're supposed to go to the movies tomorrow with everyone. I know you must not feel well. Seriously, why is it called morning sickness when it can happen anytime of the day? It makes no sense." John grumbled.

"All right. I am awfully tired, but you know what will make me feel better?"

"What, dare I ask?" John chuckled.

"If you'll lie with me and keep me safe."

* * *

><p>"Where are they?" Mary grunted. "They were supposed to be here 15 minutes ago."<p>

"Don't worry, Mary. We already have the tickets and Anna just texted me saying that if they weren't there in another 10 minutes, to just go in without them." Gwen said. "Oh, look, they just pulled in. See?"

Anna parked her car and she and John made their way towards the group. John put his arm around Anna's shoulder. "Sorry, guys. Morning sickness is a killer." Anna educated, clutching her stomach.

"It's okay. The movie hasn't even started yet." Sybil informed. "Well, let's go in."

Everyone went in and handed in their tickets. They got their drinks and popcorn and went to the correct movie theater. They were seeing a movie called _The Theory of Everything._ It was Mary's idea, as she wanted to see Eddie Redmayne. While they were watching the previews, Gwen pulled Anna out to talk to her.

"Hey, are you okay?" Gwen asked when they were in the hallway.

"I'm perfectly fine, thanks."

"I know this hasn't been the easiest week for you. I just wanted to make sure you were doing okay."

"I'm fine, Gwen. Really." Anna insisted. "Ms. Margaret has been lovely…and John's been especially lovely." Anna blushed.

"What, did you-" Gwen lowered her voice. "Did you do _it?_"

"What? No. I love him, but sleeping with him would only bring the memories back. I just meant that he's loving and helps me through everything. I don't know what I would do without him. As of right now, he and this baby are what I live for. He makes me stronger every day."

* * *

><p><strong>Christmas Eve<strong>

"John, we're going to be late." Margaret called. "The Crawley's won't wait forever. And we have to take Jo, too."

"It's okay, Ms. Margaret. I can wait." Jo laughed.

A minute later, John came down the hall, carrying Anna like the way a man would bringing his new bride into their new home. Anna was wearing a strapless, figure-hugging, black dress with matching pumps. John was clad in black dress pants and shoes with a red button-down shirt and a black tie. John let Anna down and she twirled around.

"Oh, Anna, you look gorgeous!" Jo commented.

"Thanks, Jo. Am I showing too much? It looked fine two weeks ago." Anna remarked, smoothing her dress.

"Anna, two weeks ago. You know what the doctor said. You're going to gain weight." Jo informed.

"I know. I just hoped it wouldn't be this bad."

"Anna, you're not showing that much. Now come on. We have to go." Jo fretted.

After a 15-minute drive, Margaret arrived at the Crawley's house. They were holding a small Christmas Eve get-together, only having the group, Robert's mother, and Margaret. There were going to be the exchange of presents, assigned the week before, and some food. Margaret pulled up the driveway and parked. "I hope we're not late." Jo worried as they walked to the front door and knocked. They heard _Coming! _and the door was opened, revealing Mary.

"Hi! Come in, we'll have the food in a moment." Mary greeted. She led Jo, Anna, Margaret, and John to the living room, showing them where to put the presents. They were greeted by Robert, Cora, Tom, Sybil, Edith, Michael, Gwen, and Dan. John sat on the floor next to Gwen, with Anna sitting in his lap. Jo sat on the couch next to Sybil, and Margaret stood talking with Robert, Violet, and Cora. Anna was showing the group a picture of her latest sonogram.

"And there is an arm and a leg." Anna pointed out.

"So when do you find out the sex?" Edith asked.

"Not this time, but the next time after that. She said it was a little too early to tell the last time I went, but I should be able to know in a couple months. I don't want to wait like other people do. I want to know, and I should be able to know the sex then. Oh, and the doctor said the morning sickness would start to go away when I reach my fourth month. Right now it's been about two or so months." Anna informed. "I'm already starting to show. We picked out this dress two weeks ago and it's already tighter than when I tried it on."

"Well, I think you look beautiful, as always." John chimed in, followed by _aww_'s by everyone else.

"Okay, everyone! The food is ready!" Cora announced. She entered the kitchen, the others following her lead. "Okay, we're going to do this buffet style, so help yourselves. Ladies first."

The girls let the older adults go first, then Mary, Sybil, Edith, Gwen, then Anna, who made sure to be next to John. "Remember, don't get too much." John reminded her.

"Okay. I know." Anna looked at him and giggled. She and John fixed their plates and resumed their position on the couch. "I can tell you one thing, this little one might decide that they don't like what I like." Anna laughed, talking to her unborn child.

"Anna, can I talk to you?" Cora asked.

"Yes, Mrs. Crawley." Anna got up, gave her plate to John, with stares from her friends, and she followed Cora into a hallway. "Yes?" she asked.

"You seem to be taking this really well. I just want to make sure you're okay."

Anna started to tear up. "I'm not. I have nightmares that he'll come back. Every time I see him at school, I die inside. My bruises still aren't completely gone. And to top it all off, I suddenly became a teenage mum with my rapist's baby. I'm not okay. I just pretend so that I don't get coddled like a toddler. I don't want them to see me as a victim. That's not who I am." Anna sniffled.

"It's going to be all right, Anna. We all have your back." Cora promised. "And if it makes you feel any better, I got you for the gift exchange, and I think you'll like your gift." Cora smiled.

"Thank you, Mrs. Crawley."

"Oh, Cora's fine. And besides, you're practically family." Cora dried Anna's tears. Anna smiled and came back to the living room.

"What was that about?" Mary asked.

"Nothing, Mary. Please drop it." Cora demanded.

After a few minutes, Cora and Robert called for the exchanging of gifts. Mary went first, and gave her gift to Tom, which were headlight cleaners and a miniature model of a 1920's car. Edith went next, who gave her gift to Sybil, which was a black knitted beanie and an Ed Sheeran t-shirt. Cora went next, and gave her gift to Anna. Anna opened it and revealed a small teddy bear wrapped in a green baby blanket. There was a card along with it. "I hope your baby is as sweet and beautiful as you. Merry Christmas. From Cora. Oh, Ms. Cora, thank you. Ever so much."

"You're welcome, dear. I'm glad you like it."

"Like it? I love it. It means a lot." Anna declared.

After everyone else had exchanged presents and all the couples kissed under the mistletoe, Anna and John's being the most encouraged, Anna, John, Jo, and Margaret said their goodbyes and left. Jo got dropped off at her house and John, Anna, and Margaret went back to the flat. They got out of the car and went inside. John and Anna sat on the couch while Margaret made hot chocolate. John found the movie _It's A Wonderful Life _and slid it into the DVD player. Anna got up, took her makeup off, and changed into a tank top and sweatpants, with her hair in a messy bun. "I must look a picture." Anna laughed when she sat back on the couch.

"I think you look beautiful." John rebutted. He gave Anna a kiss on the lips and they snuggled up on the couch, John putting a blanket over him and Anna. Margaret came back with the hot chocolate and gave it to them. About halfway through the movie, John could tell Anna was asleep. She looked so peaceful when she slept. Suddenly, Anna began to twitch, and had a saddened expression on her face. She opened her eyes to make sure it was just a dream, and went back to sleep. When the movie was over, John carried Anna to their room and they got ready for the night. When they were settled in, he pressed a kiss to her forehead and held her the whole night.

* * *

><p>"John, Anna! Wake up!" Margaret called.<p>

John got up, while Anna still stirred. "Anna, love, wake up. It's Christmas." he informed. He shook Anna lightly and nipped her neck. She smiled and rubbed her eyes. Anna got up out of the bed and walked hand-in-hand with John to the living room. Margaret set three places of presents, Anna and John on the couch and herself in the recliner in between the couch and the TV. Anna and John opened their presents from each other first, while Margaret took pictures. John's gift to Anna was a framed photograph of them at Margaret's café. They were both laughing and John had his arm around Anna's back. The picture was faded and a "quote" was on it.

_John & Anna November 2014_

_I will always love you._

"Oh, John," Anna sighed. "It's beautiful. I love it. Thank you."

John kissed her as if to say _you're welcome._ "There's more. It's the box right there." He gestured.

Anna opened the rest of her gifts from him, which were three maternity tops, two regular tops, two pairs of skinny jeans, two dresses, and a silver necklace with the word _John_ on it.

"The last one was a contribution of mum." John informed.

"Thank you. Now it's your turn to open yours." said Anna. She gave john her gift to him. His gift was a gold watch, three pairs of blue jeans, a brown belt, a black belt, four shirts, and $100.

"Aw, Anna, you didn't have to get me all of this. I love it. Almost as much as I love you."

"You charmer." Anna chuckled. After opening presents from their friends and the Crawley's, Margaret went to Jo's house and brought her to the flat, and the four of them watched _Elf _while having cinnamon rolls, as was used to be a tradition in Anna's family, to which the Bates's happily obliged. Jo stayed for a few more hours after that, and Anna offered to take her home. Jo and Anna got in her car and drove to Jo's house. After a few minutes of silence, Anna broke it. "So did you like your gift?" Anna asked.

"You know I loved it. Who else knew that I wanted a Demi Lovato shirt and black combat boots? And to top it off, two pairs of skinny jeans and a floral patterned scarf with pink lining? I always love your gifts, Anna. Anyway, did you like yours?"

"I loved mine, too. I'm always in for jewelry and makeup. And I loved the little photo album you put together of us. I especially liked the one where I looked mad and had my arms crossed because you were taller than me and you were looking down and had your hand on your hips." Anna laughed. "What were we? 15 and 13? You used to always tease me."

"Yeah." Jo sighed. "Those were the good times. I miss those."

"Me too, kid. Me too.

* * *

><p><strong>New Year's Eve<strong>

"Now THIS is a Crawley party. Anyone and everyone is here, it seems." John observed.

"Yep. The Crawley's throw the biggest New Year's Party in Downton. It's like this every year." Anna informed. She and John were at the Crawley house for their annual New Year's Party. There's music, a dance floor, and they do the countdown and have the biggest fireworks in the city. John and Anna chatted with friends from school and with all the Crawley's, asking how they and the baby were doing. "Although, this one is by far my favorite one."

"Yeah? How so?" John smirked.

"Because I have you and this little one." Anna replied. They kissed and went to talk to Mary and Matthew. "Your parents put together a really nice party." Anna complimented.

"Thank you, Anna. How are you? How's the baby?" Mary asked.

"We're both fine." Anna said. "I feel like I'm getting bigger by the minute."

"You're still skinnier than me. Of course God blessed you with the best figure. It's not fair."

"Well, you are taller than me by at least a whole head, so that should make you feel better. And besides, it'll be a miracle if I get it back after I have this baby, anyway."

"Trust me, it'll be no miracle. You'll get it back." Mary assured. "Ooh, the countdown is about to start!" she exclaimed, having seen Robert standing on the stage, ready to start the countdown.

"…19!…18!…17!…16!…"

"Happy New Year, love. May 2015 be a year of happiness." John shouted to Anna over the people who were counting down.

"And a year when we find who we truly are." Anna added.

"…10!...9!...8!...7!...6!...5!...4!...3!...2!..1!...Happy New Year!"

Over the roar of the crowd, John and Anna kissed to celebrate the beginning of a new year. When the pulled apart, John cupped Anna's stomach. Anna placed her hands on top of his. "A year where we let the past be in the past." Anna sighed. "And when we can focus on the future and all it has in store."

* * *

><p><strong> So I found out that I'm getting a boxed set of seasons 1-4 of DA and two DA shirts shirts for Christmas, and my mom pre-ordered season 5 and The Manners of Downton Abbey, which will both ship in January. I'm so excited! As always, reviews are greatly appreciated.<br>**


End file.
